


National City's Annual Food Festival

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kara/Food - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: The Super-friends can't deny Kara the opportunity to visit National City's Annual Food Festival.





	National City's Annual Food Festival

The way to Kara’s heart was food, it was definitely no secret. If there was a promise of food she was more than likely to turn up, especially if the food was pizza or potstickers…or both. 

She wasn’t fussy.

So when National City’s annual food festival came around you can bet your ass Kara would be there, followed closely by her sister and friends. They hadn’t needed much convincing, but when it came to Kara none of them ever did. 

Winn was the most eager to jump on board with the idea, moving almost as quickly Kara when the word “donuts” was thrown out there. He was quickly followed by Maggie who, despite her vegan stand point, hoped there would be at least one cake stall that sold her favourite tiramisu.

James and Alex were the most sceptical about the proposed outing, much rather wanting to continue with their weekly game night routine than to go out to a most likely very busy food festival.

“What’s wrong with the food we get here? Pizza and potstickers Kara, you love those” Alex groaned shuffling to lean on Kara’s kitchen table.

“Yeah, but Alex maybe they will have it there too! What if they are the best in the galaxy and I missed out because you didn’t want to put your shoes back on? Would you like that guilt to be carried around with you forever?” Kara pouted, Alex’s resolve was slowly melting away. James had already given in and retrieved his coat from the couch, ready to go.

“Forever? Come on Kara, it’s an annual thing. It happens every year, I’m pretty sure it will be back again next year” Alex pointed out, trying and failing to maintain her strong front against Kara’s best pout and shining puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine! Come on, let’s go” Alex muttered, taking the bitter defeat with a pinch of salt, “but you owe me” She added.

“Yes, yes okay and if there is an alien gun convention in town I will be sure to take you straight there” Kara said, proceeding to open the door to her apartment and quickly usher her friends out.

“Count me in for that alien gun convention, I need one that will beat Agent Danvers over here” Maggie said as she nudged Alex playfully. 

It had been obvious, in recent weeks, that Maggie was doing anything she can to try and get her hands on the cool DEO tech. Maggie had tried profusely through betting on pool games, and failed miserably. The games would usually end with Maggie losing and Alex saying, “I don’t care how much you pout Maggie, I do not have the authority to just hand you a flash grenade!”

It took around 20 minutes for the 5 of them to walk from Kara’s apartment to the food festival, they followed the crowds that seemed to be headed the same way and the smell of food that was getting increasingly stronger as they moved closer to the 40-stall festival ahead of them.

“So how are we playing this?” James asked, wondering what the game plan was.

“I was thinking that we should split up, hit all the appealing food stalls, meet back at the start and then go back home and have a feast!” Kara said enthusiastically.

“What Kara means to say, is she brought us out of the apartment to come here, get food and then take it back to the apartment” Alex said with a roll of the eyes. 

“Alex this isn’t about the food! Look at how much fun everyone is having!” Looking around, and although Alex hated to admit it, it looked like most of National City had turned out to enjoy a night filled with food, fun and family entertainment as fair rides and games lined the streets.

“Okay, okay, Maggie and I will go that way” Alex pointed to the left, “You, James and Winn go that way and we will meet you back here in say…half an hour?” 

And so they took off in their separate directions, Alex and Maggie walked agonisingly slow as they walked arms wrapped around each other and enjoying the warmth of the night air. They stopped every so often to look at food here and there picking up Swedish meatballs along with some tasty looking burgers they found near the back. The peaceful bliss they had found was ruined when Maggie caught sight of the dessert stand and headed straight for it, eyeing the chocolate covered tiramisu in the centre of the display. 

“Oh god, it looks so beautiful. Maybe just a slice, the back looks creamer…oh but the front has more chocolate” Maggie analysed every inch of the desert in front of her, searching for the best piece of the lot. That was until the woman behind the counter lifted the entire cake out of the display and said “I’m sorry dear, this entire cake has just been sold. Can I get you anything else?” 

The sadness was apparent on Maggie's face, the girl had practically stood with her face pressed up against the glass to drool over it. 

“Come on Danvers, we’ve got to get the rest of the food before we meet Kara again” Maggie sighed, turning around just in time to see the same woman from before handing over a box to Alex.

“We are going to need a lot more than just a slice if we are going back to Kara’s, and besides its your favourite” Alex said with a shy smile

“You’re in a league of your own Danvers” Maggie chuckled, pulling Alex into a brief but sweet kiss.

“Now come on, before Little Danvers goes crazy and eats the food before it gets back to the apartment!” Maggie laughed, it was a joke but they both knew that it was a very real possibility since Kara had zero control when it came to restraining herself around food. 

On the other side of the festival, Kara and Winn had acquired around 4 boxes of donuts, 7 boxes of freshly cooked potstickers and a range of pizzas from 3 different stalls, James was holding the majority of the food bought by his friends.

“Are you guys sure you don’t keep me around for my muscle?” James asked, curious look on his face. 

Winn laughed, “No, what did you think Kara was for?” 

James looked Kara up and down, occasionally it was easy to forget tha behind the glasses lay the so called “Girl of Steel”

“Okay, point taken” James replied, acknowledging that he was far from the strongest member of the self proclaimed “Super-Friends”.

With almost perfect timing from both parties, the separated groups reformed at the entrance bags of food in each person’s hand. Kara’s eyes immediately little up at the sight of the box Maggie was holding in her hand. 

“Hey guys, what have you been buying?” Kara asked intrigued, eyebrow raised.

“Alex bought the entire tiramisu that was over in the desert stall!” Maggie exclaimed. 

“Oh yes! Well done Alex. See, I told you this would be fun” Kara beamed with pride as she led the gang back to her apartment. 

On the way home they shared jokes, Winn telling Alex and Maggie how Kara nearly wrestled two punk ass teenagers when it came to the pizza stall and how James had to pick her up and move her away, Kara fought back with the story of Winn getting told her wasn’t allowed any more free tasters in the donut stall… he had already tried all of them at least twice. 

After the vast amount of food that was consumed, a food coma awaited the 4 humans that couldn’t consume the same amount of food that a small army of petite Kryptonian blonde. Alex and Maggie had found comfort, curled up together on the right end of Kara’s sofa. They clearly ignored the fact that there was half the sofa going unused, instead enjoying the closeness of one another. Kara placed a blanket over the two of them, ensuring they were both equally covered. She took the half eaten tiramisu cake and placed it in the fridge, sure that when everyone woke up tomorrow they were most likely to indulge in the delicious desert once again. 

James and Winn had crashed out on the floor minutes after Alex and Maggie. Kara had given them pillows to support their heads and again a blanket each. 

Standing at her kitchen, looking towards the living room filled with her friends and her sister. 

Her family.

Life was good.


End file.
